On the other Side of the Mirror
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: A one shot fic for OotP alternate ending. What if Sirius DID have that mirror and could still communicate with Harry? Would things be different? How would Harry take it? How did Sirius take his death?


From the Other Side of the Looking Glass  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all! Only J.K Rowling does.  
  
A major spoiler about the Order of the Phoenix. A sorta alternate ending if you could call it that. One shot fic. Not continuing.  
  
* blah * thought  
  
* POV change  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius's face was frozen in surprise and half way through laughter as he felt a bolt of pain hit him in his chest. Bellatrix's curse had finally hit him. He saw Harry jumping down the steps towards him with his want out and Dumbledore turned towards him as well. Blackness started to fray the edge of his vision as he started falling to the ground. Harry was staring at him in horror as Sirius felt the black veil of the strange and ancient archway brush past him. Then there was no more light.  
  
But he could hear! Harry was yelling his name desperately as Remus was trying to comfort him and hold him back from the doorway. * What the hell is going on?* snarled Sirius as he scrambled to his feet and blindly ran through the darkness trying to go back through the door.  
  
"Harry I'm coming!" he tried to yell but it was swallowed up in the blackness. He estimated that he was about right at the place where the archway was supposed to be. But there was nothing. Just darkness, which was strange because he could see himself perfectly well. Somewhere ahead was a small speck of light. As if he were in a long tunnel. * There's the way out!* thought Sirius. He wouldn't leave Harry alone to fight those Death Eaters. He was his godfather dammit!  
  
But when he passed through the light. He still wasn't in that chamber anymore. It was just . . . open space. Where was Harry and the others? He turned back to the darkness again but it had gone. Realization dawned on him. He was dead. Sirius laughed insanely. He was dead when his godson . . . friend . . . Harry needed him the most.  
  
*  
  
Harry was in his dormitory. His meeting with Dumbledore had ended about his godfather's death. The end of the year feast was about to start and he was packing for the Hogwarts Express to take him back home. He suddenly remembered the package Sirius had given to him earlier. 'Use it if you need me, all right?' that was what Sirius had said to him before he left the old Black house. A smile spread over Harry's face. Maybe there was a way to see his godfather.  
  
*  
  
How long he sat there laughing and crying was beyond him. But when he stopped he just sulked. Suddenly he heard a muffled but familiar voice. "Sirius?" It was Harry! Sirius scrambled around looking for the source of the voice. Had Harry died as well? Then he remembered and pulled out a dirty square mirror through his pocket. There was Harry's face. He couldn't bring himself to reply, his chest was bursting with joy. Sirius just gaped at the boy's reflection through the mirror.  
  
"Sirius Black!" said Harry again loudly, he seemed to be losing hope and patience.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Hello Harry."  
  
*  
  
Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express clutching the small two-way mirror possessively. Sirius was back. He could talk to him once more. His godfather wasn't truly gone. Lupin had been as equally surprised and overjoyed at the prospect of being able to speak to his long time friend again and made Harry promise that the next time they would meet that Harry would let him talk to Sirius again. Harry could see that Sirius was just as happy. He had started crying when Harry asked him what happened. But other than that everything was going to be fine.  
  
At least he'll have some company other than the Dursleys over the summer.  
  
*  
  
Sirius watched Harry through the mirror. The boy seemed to be staring listlessly out the window of the train. Everything was going to be okay. He was going to watch over Harry just like Lilly and James would have wanted.  
  
* * * the end * * *  
  
So what did you think. This was my first Harry Potter fic every and I hope it lived up to your expectations. I know it is very short. But the rest is up to your imagination. I'm so mad that Sirius had to die. He was one of the best characters! Well tell me what you think. 


End file.
